


Howl in my heart (The wolf and his Moon)

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darkfic, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Werewolf! Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes, halloween fic, mentions of mpreg, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Este trabajo participa en el festival "Devil's soldier's, crazy genius" de la página en facebook "WinterIron & Stony"Había una leyenda sobre el bosque, su tía Peggs siempre se la recordaba."Nunca vayas al bosque, menos el día de brujas, los monstruos asechan en el con nefastos planes"Sin embargo un reto era un reto.Debió escuchar a su tía...





	Howl in my heart (The wolf and his Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween!  
> (Atrasado, pero meh[?]) 
> 
> Que no se pierda la linda costumbre de escribir para Halloween ;)
> 
> Pues, que decir con este trabajo... Es realmente... Raro.
> 
> Quería algo lindo y lleno de fluff, pero mi mente cambio todo a ultimo minuto y fui escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que salio... Esto...
> 
> Quiero que tomen en cuenta MUY ENSERIO las etiquetas, esto tiene consentimiento dudoso que se podría considerar violación? Más o menos, así que los sensibles, bai bai.
> 
> Contiene lemon (De mala calidad.. trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo con el lemon ;w;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia: No esta revisado por un beta, so muchos errores! contiene lemon (Malo...) R-18, Consentimiento dudoso de parte de Tony y Oscuro Hombre Lobo! Bucky, insano...

_**Howl in my haert (El lobo y su luna)** _

 

 

Tony lo escuchaba, desde que era un niño, aquella voz que le susurraba a su oído, aquella voz que le incitaba a ir al bosque.

  
  
_"Anthony... Tony... Antoshka..."_

  
  
Siempre susurraba su nombre, incluso en un idioma que el ciertamente no conocía, pero estaba completamente seguro que era su nombre.

  
  
_"Ven Antoshka... En el bosque... Acompáñame..."_

  
  
Aquella voz que le susurraba noche tras noche, era masculina, fuerte y demandante, aquella voz le fascinaba, incluso le arrullaba en sus sueños, no sabía si estaba loco, si aquella voz era un producto de su imaginación, pero siempre creyó que las respuestas estaban en aquel bosque oscuro y denso que bordeaba su pueblo.

  
  
_"Anthony... Antoshka... Mi luna... Ven a mí..."_

  
  
Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre aquella voz y lo que le incitaba a hacer, sabía que le creerían loco, a veces el dudaba de su sanidad mental gracias a eso, pero nunca lo menciono, ni a su tía Peggs, tampoco menciono que aquella voz aumentaba todos los años y le atraía más al bosque justo el día que todos en el pueblo más temían.

  
  
31 de octubre.

 

  
_"Mi luna... Pronto Antoshka... **Serás mío**..."_

  
  
En aquel pueblo donde vivían, existía una leyenda referente al bosque, su tía Peggy siempre se la contaba, a él y a otros niños del pueblo, fábulas que hacían a su infantil mente imaginar a criaturas aterradoras que luego no le dejaban dormir en las noches, su tía Peggs siempre le advertía del peligro que habitaba en aquel bosque, que no debía cruzar aquella "barrera" que protegía al pueblo.

 

Su tía Peggy se lo repetía siempre, "Nunca camines solo por el bosque, nunca se sabe que bestia se oculta en él, nunca te acerques al bosque, mucho menos el día de Halloween, cuando los monstruos tienen el poder suficiente para desatar el caos"

  
No era que él creyera aquello, bueno, creyó hasta que cumplió 11 años, cuando empezó a entender que aquellas historias solo eran cuentos para hacer que los niños se portarán bien y no se acercaran al bosque, entendió que el único peligro en este era lo oscuro y solitario que era, logrando así perder a las personas. Pero a veces aquella voz que le susurraba le hacía querer creer, pero eran cuentos de niños ¿No? Era imposible que aquellos monstruos de cuentos existieran.

 

Pero estaba equivocado.

  
  
En aquel bosque se ocultaban las más aterradoras criaturas de la oscuridad, aquel bosque era el hogar de diversas especies de monstruos, algunos amables, otros feroces y despiadados, todos convivían en aquel lugar esperando solo una cosa.

  
  
Que la barrera sea abierta.

  
  
Pues aquel pueblo en el cual vivían los humanos estaba protegido por una barrera de energía que les prohibía cruzar al mundo humano, aquella barrera solo se debilitaba en día en que ellos tenían más fuerzas.

  
Las criaturas esperaban eufóricos y ansiosos aquella fecha, algunos por mera curiosidad y otros por causas terroríficas.

 

Pero ese año es específico, la euforia y emoción de aquellas criaturas eran más dañinas para los humanos...

 

Y todo debido a los cazadores...

 

Pero había otros que esperaban aquel día por cuestiones más allá de eso.

  
  
Como era el caso de un hombre lobo alfa quien esperaba que la barrera se abriera para así reclamar lo que era suyo.

  
  
James Barnes era un joven hombre lobo de la manada que habitaba el bosque, era el lobo alfa, fuerte y determinado, con carácter y valentía, aunque a veces algunos lo consideraban cruel, James intentaba ser justo, pero eso sí, nunca nadie se podía meter con su manada o su territorio si no quería pagar las horribles consecuencias, pues además, él era muy territorial y posesivo, tenía un estatus alto en la jerarquía de monstruos del bosque, y tenían una regla, mientras no se metieran con él y su manada, él no se metería con nadie.

  
  
Su manada no era tan grande, pero tenía los integrantes que debían y ellos eran muy unidos, una familia.

  
  
James se había convertido en alfa luego de probar su fuerza enfrentando a la manada enemiga, a la cual perteneció durante un tiempo contra su voluntad, algunos monstruos dicen que debido a los horrores que vivió ahí es la causa del por qué es tan frío y territorial, nadie duda de su fuerza y comentan que pobre la criatura que sea su pareja, si era que la encontraba.

  
  
Verán, un hombre lobo tiende a tener una pareja destinada, esa persona sería su vida, su mundo, su Luna, y la amarían hasta el final de sus días.

  
  
Esa persona la encontrarían en el transcurso de su vida, no tenía que ser un lobo específicamente, podía ser de cualquier especie, y sabían que esa persona era su pareja destinada por varios factores impulsados por su instinto que podían atraer a su lobo interior, el olor era el principal factor, pero la personalidad, su fuerza y valentía también contaban, si una persona lograba completar todos los campos para el lobo como para el hombre, entonces aquel ser era su pareja destinada.

  
  
Muchos se preguntaban quién podría llegar a ser la pareja del gran alfa Barnes, hasta en su propia manada lo preguntaban a espaldas de su alfa, pues todos tenían aquella duda ¿Quién sería aquella persona que tuviera todo lo que el exigente alfa deseaba?

 

Contrario a la creencia popular, James ya lo sabía, él ya sabía quién era el dueño de su corazón.

  
  
Pues cuando era un cachorro de apenas trece años de edad lo conoció.

  
  
En el peligroso borde que separa los dos mundos, en aquella frontera invisible para el ojo humano estaba él, un dulce niño de tal vez cinco o seis años, con cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos anchos color chocolate que miraban al mundo con curiosidad e inocencia, su aroma era dulce, como las almendras con un toque de canela, era simplemente perfecto.

  
  
James podía jurar que cuando lo vio solo quería llevarlo consigo, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, nunca creyó sentir algo así, mucho menos tan temprano en su vida.

  
  
Aquel deseo por aquel chico humano siguió al pasar de los años, incluso cuando estuvo en aquella manada despiadada, a veces escapaba hacia aquella frontera invisible para verlo, para llamarlo, pues aquel castaño pasaba a menudo a aquel lugar, a veces con miedo, lo podía oler, pero siempre vio también aquella curiosidad por saber que se ocultaba en el bosque, aquel chico era más valiente que la mayoría de los humanos normales.

  
  
Con el pasar de los años, James detallaba cada cambio en el castaño, y notaba como aún seguía anhelándolo, aun a la distancia, en la oscuridad, se iba enamorando de aquel hermoso ser.

 

Y sabía algo tan bien como sabía que él era un lobo.

 

Aquel hermoso castaño sería suyo.

  
  
Cada vez que la barrera se abría James tenía que resistir el gran impulso de ir a aquel pueblo humano donde habitaba el objeto de sus deseos y llevárselo consigo, pero recordaba siempre que aún era muy joven, no tenía la edad apropiada para establecer su vínculo y mucho menos para aparearse con él y tener sus crías, tenía que esperar algunos años más, y mientras lo hacía, él prepararía un reino, solo para ellos.

  
  
Sin embargo no podía evitar desearlo o su instinto llamarlo a que se internara a lo profundo del bosque...

 

________________________________________________

  
  
Para Tony toda la situación de la noche de brujas le parecía una completa estupidez, ya cuando cumplió 17 años le era ridículo, una pérdida de tiempo sin razón, todas aquellas protecciones, disfraces, tributos, eran cosas de niños, lo único que encontraba agradable eran los dulces que hacían, del resto, carecía de importancia para él.

 

Por suerte, su padre, Howard, era tan increyente de las leyendas como él, bueno, Howard fue una de la principales razones por las que dejo de creer en aquellos mitos fabulosos, pero bueno, el hecho era que gracias a la incredulidad de Howard, Tony no se veía obligado a ir a aquellos rituales de "protección" que hacían en el pueblo por más que la misma Peggy se lo rogara, pero tampoco era que a Howard le importara  su hijo lo suficiente para obligarlo a ir a esos rituales, desde que María, la madre de su hijo, murió nada fue como antes y de por si Howard era indiferente con su primogénito después de que María les dejara solo empeoró.

 

Pero de igual forma Tony no podía negar aquel cosquilleo en su ser que le incitaba a ir al bosque, aquella sensación en él, aquellas inexplicables ganas que incrementaban aquel día prohibido.

 

  
Y sin darse cuenta todo era una cuenta regresiva hacia su innegable destino.

 

______________________________________

 

Halloween se acercaba, los pueblerinos se preparaban para la noche más temida del año, ponían protecciones en sus hogares y preparaban las ofrendas de dulces y los rituales de protección a los niños, pues eran los preferidos para los monstruos.

  
  
Curioso era para algunos del pueblo, el hecho que Howard nunca permitió que su hijo participara en aquellas protecciones y nunca fuera llevado por los monstruos del bosque, eso daba fuerza a la teoría de Howard, que todo eran solo cuentos míticos, sin embargo, cuando cualquier otro niño no se protegía, era llevado por los monstruos. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, era que había una criatura particular en el bosque que velaba para que ningún otro monstruo se acercara al castaño.

  
  
Pero bueno, el hecho era que para Tony aquel día era tan aburrido como cualquier otro.

  
  
Otra de las cosas malas de ese día en específico no era la tontería de los monstruos, no, era el simple hecho de ver a Justin Hammer y su sequito de idiotas hablando tonterías sobre el grupo de cazadores del pueblo.

  
  
Y desde la distancia podía escuchar a Hammer hablar de lo genial que era solo porque su padre pertenecía a aquel grupo de cazadores local.

 

Desde hacía un tiempo empezó a existir un grupo de cazadores de monstruos para proteger al pueblo, solo vigilaban el pueblo para que aquellos monstruos no dañaran a sus habitantes, pero en el último año se habían vuelto más agresivos, ahora su nueva labor no era solo proteger al pueblo la noche de brujas, sino que ahora cazaban a aquellos monstruos cada oportunidad que tenían, sin poder llevar su preciosa presa a casa y mostrarla al pueblo debido a aquella barrera.

 

Pero no necesitaban llevar una muestra de su jornada de cacería al pueblo para que sus habitantes les creyeran, pues todos confiaban en que aquellos cazadores eran sus guardianes.

 

Salvo los Stark, pues para ellos, sin pruebas no les creerían.

  
– Mi padre es el mejor de todos – decía Justin rodeado de su club de fans – Es tan valiente por entrar al bosque a cazar aquellos estúpidos monstruos –se pavoneaba mientras todos sus seguidores le alababan y se veían asombrados.

  
  
Tony estaba harto de ellos.

  
  
Paso por su lado sin decir una palabra, ahorrándose la gran cantidad  
de palabrotas que quería decirle.

  
  
– ¡Hey Stark! –Grito Justin para llamar su atención – ¿No te quedaras  
para escuchar sobre las hazañas de mi padre? –dijo sarcásticamente mientras su sequito se reía.

  
  
Eso fue provocación.

  
  
– Lo siento Hammer, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a tu padre cazando monstruos imaginarios y hacerse el héroe –respondió Tony con una sonrisa gigante, retándolo.

  
  
Entre Tony y Justin siempre hubo una rivalidad, tal vez desde sus padres, solo porque uno creía cazar monstruos y el otro no creía que existieran.

  
  
Además que la cuestión de quien era más inteligente entre ellos también estaba en juego.

  
  
– ¡No son imaginarios! –Replico Justin empezando a molestarse – Ellos son reales y aterradores ¡Y mi padre es muy valiente para entrar en el bosque!

 

  
– Sí, tu padre, no tu –contrarresto Tony aun sonriendo, le gustaba sacar a Hammer de sus casillas ya que siempre se la daba del mejor.

  
  
Justin se cortó un momento y su sequito empezó a murmurar cosas, Hammer se enfureció.

 

  
– ¡Yo soy tan valiente como mi padre! –dijo Hammer apretando sus puños para luego relajarse, una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios –Pero apostaría que tu no durarías ni cinco minutos dentro del bosque, además, apuesto que dices no creer en monstruos porque tienes miedo de ellos y prefieres no acercarte al bosque.

  
  
Tony frunció el ceño apretando los dientes.

  
  
– No son reales ¡Y no le tengo miedo ni al maldito bosque! – exclamo Tony.

  
  
– ¡Entonces te reto, Stark! –Dijo Justin y se escuchó varios murmullos de sorpresa de los presentes – Te reto a ir al bosque y pasar por lo menos diez minutos dentro de él, sin gritar ni llorar y mucho menos huir.

  
  
Tony entrecerró los ojos analizándolo, aquel reto era grande.

  
  
– ¿Que gano con eso? –pregunto Tony.

  
  
– Pues respeto –dijo Justin sonriendo triunfante como si supiera que no perdería – Admitiré que no existen monstruos y mi padre es una farsa, así como siempre has dicho y no hablare más sobre ellos.

  
  
– Estas poniendo mucho en juego aquí –dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante – Pero es tu orgullo, así que no me importa.

 

  
– ¿No quieres saber que pasara si pierdes? –pregunto Justin sin darle mucha importancia.

 

  
– No –dijo Tony con suficiencia – No perderé.

  
  
– Confías mucho en ti mismo –dijo Hammer con una mueca.

 

  
– Sé que no perderé –dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros – Los monstruos no existen.

  
  
– Ya lo veremos – dijo Justin con una gran sonrisa – Te veré en la entrada del bosque cuando el sol se oculte, cuando los monstruos salen a cazar sus presas -susurro cerca de Tony para luego marcharse con una sonora carcajada.

 

  
– Idiota –murmuro Tony para luego echarle un vistazo al bosque, un  
escalofrió cruzo su espina dorsal y Tony juro que era a causa del frio  
viento.

  
  
Sin embargo, lo escucho.

  
  
_"Mi luna... Pronto estarás donde perteneces..."_

 

______________________________________

  
  
– Esto se le llama suicidio, Tony –regaño Rhodey, su mejor amigo.

  
  
– No es suicidio si llevas los implementos adecuados para no perderte –dijo Tony con un encogimiento de hombros mientras preparaba su mochila.

  
  
Estaba claro que serían solo 10 minutos dentro del bosque, pero aquel bosque era espeso, cualquiera se podía perder en el, esa era una de las razones por las que se creía que supuestos monstruos habitaban el bosque para comerse a los humanos, en realidad eran pobres almas que se perdieron en el bosque.

 

  
– Sabes que no me refería solo a eso –replico Rhodes cruzándose de brazos.

  
  
– No creo en esas tontas fantasías –dijo mientras metía una linterna a su bolso – son cuentos para niños.

  
  
– Rhodey tiene razón –dijo Pepper, su mejor amiga y pareja de Rhodey – No sabes que te podrías encontrar, estamos preocupados por ti.

  
  
– Chicos, son solo 10 minutos en el lugar –dijo Tony con una sonrisa arrogante – Cuando le patee el trasero a Hammer nos reiremos de todas las advertencias que me dieron.

  
  
– Espero sea así Tones –dijo Rhodey suspirado, era el mayor de todos y había vivido más tiempo escuchando los cuentos del pueblo, esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón y todos esos cuentos fueran simples fabulas.

  
  
Pero no sabía por qué tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento...

  
  
_________________________________________  
  


  
Al llegar la noche, se reunieron en la entrada del bosque varios jóvenes, parte integrantes del sequito de Hammer y los dos amigos de Tony, algunos estaban impacientes gracias a aquel reto, se murmuraban muchas cosas desde aquella tarde y Pepper y Rhodey solo se preocupaban por el bienestar de Tony.  


  
Justin y Tony se encontraban frente a frente, retándose con la mirada.

  
  
Una sonrisa burlona surco los labios de Hammer.

  
  
– Diez minutos en el bosque, dentro de este, sin trampas, sin huir, tienes aun tiempo de arrepentirte, Stark –dijo con burla.

  
  
– Ni en tus sueños –respondió Tony – Te ganare –dijo convencido.

  
  
– Ya lo veremos... –dijo Hammer sonriendo con suficiencia – Entonces ¿Estás listo?

  
  
– Más que nunca.

  
  
– Entonces a la cuenta de tres entras en el bosque, vuelves al punto de partida en 10 minutos, si vuelves antes eres un perdedor.

  
  
– Prepárate para perder, Hammer.

  
  
– Veamos... Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! –exclamo Justin indicando el momento  
para iniciar su reto.

  
  
En seguida, Tony corrió hacia el bosque siendo alentado por el grupo reunido.

  
  
Entre todos los gritos de ánimo, Rhodey solo observaba como su mejor amigo se internaba a ese oscuro y peligroso bosque lleno de criaturas tenebrosas y despiadadas, solo esperaba que Tony no se encontrara con uno de estos.

  
  
– Mantente a salvo... –susurro a la nada.

__________________________________________________

 

Tony entro a aquel bosque oscuro corriendo, al llegar lo que el considero lo suficientemente profundo para cumplir el reto y no perderse detuvo sus pasos.

  
  
Su respiración estaba acelerada debido a aquella carrera, sosteniéndose del tronco de uno de los arboles empezó a regular su respiración y calmarse. Cuando sintió que ya volvía a respirar con normalidad suspiro y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, aquel bosque oscuro le daba la bienvenida. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

  
  
Había traspasado la barrera, había entrado a aquel bosque.

  
  
Una especie de sentimiento entre júbilo y temor se apodero de él.

  
  
– ¿No que no podía, Hammer? –dijo a la nada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

  
Ahora, solo tenía que cumplir el reto, diez minutos en el bosque habían acordado, así que Tony se preparó para pasar los siguientes 10 minutos más aburridos de su vida.

 

  
Se quitó su mochila empezando a escarbar en ella buscando su linterna y una navaja suiza que había empacado, saco la linterna y la sostuvo encendiéndola para iluminar un poco su camino, el bosque era espeso y oscuro, eso sumado a que era de noche, pero Tony pensó que lo más seguro era que en aquel bosque casi ni se distinguiera el día de la noche.

 

El castaño camino un poco por el bosque, marcando con la navaja los árboles para así no llegar a perderse, era su propio camino de migajas.

 

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero suponía gracias a su reloj que unos pocos 5 minutos, otros minutos más y se acababa aquel patético reto y Tony ganaría.

 

Era demasiado fácil.

 

De repente empezó a escuchar unos sonidos extraños provenientes de un arbusto cercano a él, Tony se tensó por unos segundos y luego sacudió su cabeza, era estúpido, no había ningún monstruo ahí, principalmente porque ellos no existen.

 

Se reprendió mentalmente mientras apuntaba con su linterna aquel arbusto para investigar, lo más seguro es que se algún pequeño animal.

 

De repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si alguien le estuviera viendo desde las sombras a su espalda, eso hizo que Tony se irguiera volteándose y apuntara su linterna rápidamente al lugar reprimiendo un grito ahogado.

 

Nada.

 

No había anda a sus espaldas, Tony suspiro apretando los puños, su mente le estaba jugando bromas dejándose subestimar.

 

Volvió a voltear hacia el arbusto y de repente una cosa negra salió de este asustándolo y haciéndole gritar de espanto.

 

Debido al susto Tony cayó de espaldas al suelo tumbando también su linterna y por inercia cerro sus ojos gracias al pánico.

 

De repente solo escucho unas risas irritantes y soberbias que Tony conocía muy bien.

 

Justin Hammer y su mejor amigo Aldrich Killian.

 

Abrió sus ojos con rabia contenida mirando al par de imbéciles que tenía enfrente.

 

– ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, Stark! – Dijo Justin entre risas – ¿No que el más valiente?

 

– ¿Valiente? ¡Podría jurar que incluso se hizo! – dijo Killian mofándose de Tony.

 

– Ustedes... ¡Idiotas! – Gruño Tony – ¡Son unos verdaderos imbéciles!

 

– Pero no somos una niña asustadiza como tú, Stark – dijo Justin con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Gane el reto.

 

– ¡No has ganado nada! Aún queda tiempo – contradijo Tony.

 

– Sí, pero luego de ese grito de nena, no importa lo que hagas, en el pueblo te verán como un niño asustadizo – dijo Hammer con burla inclinándose hasta en nivel de Tony que aun seguía en el suelo – Yo gano, Stark.

 

Tony soltó un gruñido, lleno de ira se levantó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la estúpida cara de Hammer cuando de repente se escuchó un gruñido mucho más fuerte.

 

Un gruñido animal.

 

Los adolescentes se quedaron paralizados en medio de aquel bosque, apenas si se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas, luego de unos segundos Tony reacciono.

 

– ¿Otro de tus juegos, Hammer? ¿En serio trajiste una grabadora con sonidos de animales para asústame? – dijo Tony cruzando sus brazos aun molesto.

 

– Y-Yo... No traje ninguna grabadora... – tartamudeo Justin mientras tenía la vista clavada a algo detrás de Tony.

 

– Sí, claro, ¿Por qué será que no te creo? Eres demasiado inmaduro y no aceptas tus derrotas – recrimino Tony.

 

– Stark... Esto no es nada mio... H-Hay algo detrás de ti...

 

– No soy tan estúpido Hammer... – dijo Tony rodando sus ojos.

 

– E-Escuchalo Stark... – dijo la voz nerviosa de Killian, su expresión era de espanto – Hay... Unos ojos brillantes detrás de ti...

 

Tony se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenían los dos idiotas y cayó en cuenta que o eran muy MUY buenos actores o en serio había algo detrás de él...

 

Lentamente, Tony empezó a voltearse para así observar que había detrás de él y solo lo vio.

 

Unos grandes ojos rojos viéndole detenidamente.

 

Tony trago fuertemente y empezó a retroceder, el latido de su corazón estaba acelerado, él estaba aterrorizado.

 

Fue cuando lo escucho.

 

_"Mi luna, estas aquí al fin, viniste a donde perteneces..."_

 

Tony jadeo de asombro al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza otra vez y detuvo sus pasos gracias al asombro ¿Cómo era esto posible?

 

_"No tengas miedo, lyubov', no te haré daño, jamás te haría daño..."_

 

Tony no sabía que decir o hacer, lo que estaba pasando era tan surreal.

 

Aquellas voz... El dueño de aquella voz no podría ser aquella cosa de ojos rojos ¿O sí?

 

– ¿Q-qué está pasando? – Dijo la voz de Hammer sacando a Tony de su trance – ¿Q-que cosa es esa?

 

– ¿Tú no eras el experto en monstruos gracias a tu padre? – pese a la situación aterradora, Tony no pudo evitar decir eso.

 

– ¡Es suficiente! Hay que ver a que nos enfrentamos – dijo Killian tomando la linterna que antes se le había caído a Tony y apunto hacia el lugar donde estaban aquellos ojos.

 

Lo que vieron le quito el aliento al trio de chicos.

 

La oscura figura de lo que parecía ser un lobo pero mucho más alto que uno normal fue lo que hubo a la vista.

 

– ¡H-Hombre lobo! – chillo cual niña Hammer quien se ocultó detrás de Tony.

 

Si Tony no hubiera estado tan impresionado, le hubiera dicho algo muy hiriente.

 

– ¿C-cómo es posible? – pregunto Tony en un susurro a nadie en particular.

 

– H-hay que irnos de aquí – dijo Killian sin apartar la linterna de aquel monstruo y empezando a retroceder.

 

Tony y Justin estuvieron de acuerdo con Aldrich y empezaron a retroceder, Justin escudándose en Tony.

 

La bestia gruño acercándose a ellos.

 

Los jóvenes chillaron de miedo.

 

– ¡Deja de usarme como escudo Hammer! – murmuro Tony molesto de que el otro le sostuviera cual escudo humano.

 

– Si alguien va a ser comido por esa bestia prefiero que seas tú – susurro Hammer – De igual forma nadie de extrañaría en el pueblo.

 

Ouch, eso dolió, pensó Tony, más porque era cierto...

 

Siendo honestos, nadie en el pueblo se interesaba lo suficiente por él, salvo su tía Peggs, Pepper y Rhodey, fuera de esas tres personas, nadie más se preocupaba por él, ni su propio padre.

 

Aquella bestia rugió enseguida escucho las palabras de Hammer ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel humano a insultar a su Luna y decirle que no era importante?

 

Tal vez a los demás monstruos no les importaría que el iniciara la masacre con estos jóvenes, de igual forma, ellos fueron directamente a su territorio, le daba derecho.

 

Los adolescentes empezaron a temblar del miedo, aquella bestia se estaba acercando a ellos peligrosamente.

 

Tony cerro sus ojos, si iba a ser comido, no quería verlo.

 

Pero de repente sintió como fue empujado con fuerza hacia aquel monstruo cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

 

– ¡Primero que te coma a ti que a nosotros! – grito Hammer mientras huía del bosque junto con Killian llevándose también su linterna y la poca luz que tenía.

 

Simplemente perfecto.

 

Tony no podía ver bien a aquel monstruo pero lo podía sentir cerca, podía sentir como caminaba a su alrededor y de repente como era olfateado por está causándole escalofríos.

 

Le iba a comer ¡De eso no había duda!

 

Tony empezó a pensar en aquellas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer en su vida si no hubiera sido comido por un monstruo cuando de repente sintió una húmeda y fría lengua lamer su mejilla y soltó un gemido asustado.

 

– Por favor no me comas... – susurro como último recurso, aunque pensándolo racionalmente, era algo estúpido de hacer.

 

Pero eso detuvo las lamidas de aquel extraño ser.

 

_"Mi Luna... No te haré daño, confía en mi..."_

 

Tony escucho aquella extraña voz en su mente y abrió sus ojos para encontrar a la gigante figura oscura enfrente de él, por lo poco que podía ver, parecía estar sentado en sus patas traseras, viéndose completamente alto.

 

Tony con movimientos lentos empezó a levantarse del suelo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, miro hacia aquella figura oscura con temor y de repente sintió otra lamida esta vez en su nariz, se sintió como un gesto de cariño que normalmente hacen los perros a sus amos, ese pensamiento le saco una pequeña sonrisa al castaño.

 

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Eres quien habla en mi cabeza? – pregunto Tony, ignorando por un momento lo absurdo de la situación.

 

_"Lo soy"_  respondió aquella voz en su cabeza  _"Te estuve esperando durante muchos años, anhelando este momento"_

 

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tony.

 

_"Porque eres especial"_  respondió aquella voz  _"Porque eres mi Luna"_

 

Tony resoplo divertido ante eso.

 

– No soy especial – dijo divertido – Y ¿Por qué me llamas "Luna"?

 

_"Oh Antoshka, si tan solo supieras lo especial que eres, lo hermoso y único..."_  dijo aquella voz con tono de adoración  _"Y eres mi Luna, te llamo así porque eso eres..."_

 

Tony abrió la boca para contestar cuando de repente se escuchó un aullido no muy lejos de ahí alertándolos.

 

Escucho como el animal que tenía enfrente gruño y luego aulló fuertemente contestando al otro aullido, Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 

_"Debemos irnos de aquí, mi luna... Lo más lejos que se pueda"_

 

– N-no puedo, tengo que volver al pueblo, mi hogar...

 

_"No puedes volver a ese lugar, la barrera está abierta y los monstruos tienen hambre, y créeme Antoshka, no dejaré que ninguno de ellos te haga algo"_

 

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tengo que irme! Están esperando por mí – dijo Tony levantándose obstinadamente.

 

_"No te iras"_

 

– Por favor... Tengo que ir con mi familia...

 

_"Ellos ya no estarán en un corto tiempo"_ respondió aquel animal  _"No necesitar ir a ese pueblo, ya no más, tu lugar está conmigo"_

 

– ¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme y mucho menos a alejarme de aquí! – exclamo el castaño tercamente

 

_"Créeme"_  dijo aquella voz y por alguna extraña razón podía imaginar a aquel ser sonriendo de forma peligrosa  _"Si puedo hacerlo"_

 

Y sin más advertencia Tony sintió como aquel animal se movió rápidamente y abriendo su hocico mostrando sus grandes colmillos y de una sola bocanada cargo a Tony cual cachorro jalando así la ropa que el castaño tenía.

 

– ¡Oye! ¡Bájame en este instante! – grito Tony moviéndose inquieto pero esto no parecía perturba a aquel animal

 

_"Eres como un cachorro: irritante y obstinado"_  dijo la voz en su cabeza con fastidio  _"Espero nuestros cachorros no saquen eso de ti"_

 

Tony sintió miedo de sus palabras y no sabía por qué ¿A qué rayos se refería con "nuestros cachorros"?

 

Aquel animal le condujo por el bosque oscuro sin chocar contra un árbol o alguna cosa, parecía conocer muy bien aquel lugar, por su parte Tony no dejo de moverse inquieto y decir cualquier cantidad de groserías para que le bajaran.

 

Llegaron a un punto muy dentro del bosque donde se podía escuchar en la lejanía el susurro del agua de ¿Un río? o tal vez un pequeño lago, quien sabe, el punto era que Tony era cargado en el hocico del animal como un peso muerto, hacia unos momentos se había cansado de pelear contra su particular captor.

 

Llegaron a una especie de claro donde los arboles no eran tan espesos y la luna llena iluminaba el lugar en el cual aquel animal dejo con cuidado a Tony en el suelo, el castaño ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, las había gastado todas en el trascurso del camino a aquel lugar, cosa que no debió hacer, necesitaría sus fuerzas más tarde...

 

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Tony poniéndose en una posición sentada en el frio suelo del bosque.

 

"Aquí estarás a salvo" respondió el animal en su mente simplemente.

 

– No, estaría a salvo en el pueblo, lejos de los monstruos que nunca creí y que resulta son reales – debatió el castaño.

 

"Somos reales, muy reales" dijo aquella voz "Y porque somos reales te alejo de tu pueblo, hoy es Halloween, noche de brujas o como quieras llamarle, la barrera se rompió y los monstruos irán a tu pueblo por venganza"

 

– ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el castaño.

 

_"Tu pueblo ha abusado"_  dijo la voz  _"No somos buenos, ni completamente malos, pero ahora aquellos <<cazadores>> están persiguiendo monstruos a diestra y siniestra, sin provocación siquiera, eso ha enojado a los demás y hoy prometieron venganza a tu pueblo"_

 

– ¿Q-qué? ¡No puede ser! Tengo que ir a avisar a todos – dijo Tony dispuesto a levantarse cuando otro gruñido de advertencia le detuvo.

 

_"No iras a ningún lado Antoshka"_  dijo el animal  _"No puedes salir de aquí"_

 

– ¡Pruébame! – le reto el castaño.

 

_"Te perderías fácilmente, te raje a un lugar muy alejado de tu pueblo, no llegarías a tiempo aun si supieras el camino"_

 

– P-pero ¡Mi familia! Mis amigos... – dijo Tony al borde de las lágrimas y puso sus manos en puños – ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!

 

_"Para salvarte..."_

 

– ¡Pero mis amigos! Ellos...

 

_"Estarán a salvo"_  dijo con fastidio aquella voz  _"Se quiénes son importantes para ti, por ello ordene que no fueran tocados"_

 

– P-pero... ¿Cómo sabias eso?

 

_"Te conozco desde hace muchos años y lo sabes, siempre te llame, en tu sueños, en tus pensamientos... Siempre estuve ahí, vigilándote..."_

 

– Eso es muy... Extraño...

 

_"No para mi especie, eres mi Luna después de todo, me es permitido"_

 

– Y sigues con eso de "luna" – dijo Tony con fastidio – ¿Qué rayos es?

 

_"Eso, es lo más importante que tiene mi gente... Como sabrás o te dijeron esos idiotas..." dijo la voz con desprecio "Soy un hombre lobo, para mi especie hay algo muy importante para nosotros que es nuestra pareja, nuestro compañero, nuestra luna, y tu Antoshka... Eres mi Luna"_

 

Tony le miro en Shock.

 

Luego estallo en carcajadas.

 

– Es imposible, debes estar mal – dijo Tony riendo – Es imposible que sea la pareja de un lobo.

 

El animal gruño irritado.

 

_"Me alegra que mi explicación te divirtiera, pero es totalmente cierto"_

 

Tony dejo de reír.

 

– ¿En qué situación termina siendo una "luna" para tu especie? Quiero decir ¿Qué abarca eso?

 

_"sería como el equivalente humano de un matrimonio, serías mi esposo, claro que para reafirmar que eres mi luna se requiere que lo aceptes primeramente, lo que para tu especie sería casarnos"_

 

– Suponiendo que lo que me dices es cierto – dijo Tony lentamente – ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero ser tu "luna"?

 

_"Es imposible que no quieras"_

 

– Ok, tienes confianza en ti mismo y eso es bueno, pero, seamos sinceros, muchas gracias por salvar a mi familia y amigos, pero soy muy joven para casarme, apenas te conozco y no sé muy bien que rayos ha pasado esta noche, es como si todas mis pesadillas juntas se unieran – dijo Tony con sinceridad – Además de eso... ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre o si tienes uno!

 

_"Lo tengo, me llamo James, aunque mi mejor amigo me llama Bucky"_

 

– Entiendo ahora porque tu desesperación, necesitas nuevos amigos – dijo Tony con sarcasmo – Escucha, tengo 17 años, soy muy joven para casarme y siquiera la idea del matrimonio no me agrada, así que gracias por salvarme a mí y a los míos, pero no me voy a casar

 

Tony escucho de repente una risa en su cabeza proveniente de aquel lobo.

 

_"Oh moya lyubov' ¿Crees que tienes opción en este asunto? Mi lobo te eligió, es cuestión de instinto y soy un hombre lobo alfa, simplemente no tienes voz es este asunto y yo tomare lo que es mío"_

 

Tony se tensó ante aquello y vio a su alrededor en busca de alguna salida, tal vez si corría...

 

_"No puedes escapar"_  dijo el lobo en su cabeza  _"Soy más rápido que tú, ya sabes..."_

 

– ¡Pero no me quiero casar! ¡No quiero todas esas cosas que me ofreces! – grito Tony en pánico.

 

_"Lyubov'... Siempre lo has querido"_  susurro aquella voz amorosamente  _"Alguien a tu lado que te amé, te quiera, te adore, por todo lo que eres, alguien que te aprecie... Una familia que te llene de amor y dulzura... Te estoy ofreciendo todo eso, mi manada te adorará, después de todo te convertirás en mi omega y tendremos hermosos cachorros que te amaran, una familia feliz ¿No quieres eso?_

 

Tony sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, siendo sinceros, él quería todas aquellas cosas que aquel lobo había nombrado, pero no de esa forma... No así...

 

_"Shh Antoshka.... No llores lyubov'"_  arrullo aquella voz  _"No tienes por qué estar triste ni asustado, me encargare de hacerte tan feliz..."_

 

– P-pero yo no quiero casarme... – dijo el castaño entre sollozos – Menos con un animal...

 

El lobo gruño.

 

_"Puedo ser más humano que cualquiera que hayas conocido y puedo mostrarte más amor que cualquiera de ellos"_ el lobo de repente se calló como meditando algo, Tony agradeció aquellos segundos sin tener aquella voz en su cabeza hasta que volvió a oírla  _"¿Seguro no quieres ser mío, Antoshka? Te lo daría todo... Además que solo accedí a salvar a tu familia porque era importante para ti, sin mencionar que, aquellos monstruos que fueron al pueblo no les harán nada porque suponen que eres mi Luna, si no fuera así..."_

 

La voz dejo de hablar, pero Tony abrió sus ojos ampliamente, sabía lo que aquel ser quería dar a entender.

 

Era simplemente casarse o dejar morir a su familia.

 

Y él no dejaría que las únicas personas que en verdad le amaron murieran a manos de aquellos monstruos.

 

Temblando ligeramente acepto su cruel destino.

 

Pertenecería a aquella bestia.

 

– Dijiste que no tenía voz en este asunto... – susurro Tony – Así que técnicamente eso te da permiso de hacer lo que quieras conmigo...

 

_"No lo haría sin tu consentimientos lyubov'..."_  dijo el lobo lamiendo la mejilla del castaño causando un escalofrío de este  _"No te arrepentirás, mi luna... Te daré todo lo que puedas desear, serás completamente feliz conmigo, serás apreciado como siempre debiste ser..."_

 

Aquellas palabras le sonaban dulces a Tony, tan dulces... Pero quien se las decía era un monstruo, de esos salidos de los cuentos de su tía Peggs ¿Cómo aquella criatura puede sentir siquiera amor por el luego de todo lo que hizo para llevarlo a esto?

 

Aunque, técnicamente no hizo mucho... ¡Pero el chantaje cuenta!

 

Pero está salvándolo de un destino peor... A él y a su familia y amigos...

 

Su mente empezaba a tener una batalla interna de la cual Tony no sabía cómo terminaría.

 

– ¿C-como es esto? Quiero decir... Ya acepte mi destino... ¿Y ahora? – dijo con miedo de lo que le podrían decir.

 

"Viene lo más satisfactorio" respondió el lobo "Espera un poco..."

 

El lobo se retiró del lugar hacia los arboles por unos minutos, Tony considero nuevamente la opción de salir corriendo por el bosque, pero recordó de nuevo que aquel ser era más rápido que el... Y considerando su suerte, podría encontrarse a otro monstruo peor...

 

Inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a él.

 

– Me alegra que te quedaras donde te deje...– dijo una voz masculina, profunda pero a la vez suave cuando hablaba con él, parecida a la que siempre le hablaba en su mente...

 

Tony alzo su vista para encontrar a un hombre guapo que le miraba con los ojos azul grisáceo más hermosos que había visto en su vida, su color era tan frío pero lo miraban con tanta calidez... Tenía una sonrisa ladina y sus labios  se veían tan perfectos, Tony siguió bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos perfectos abdominales, un completo paquete de seis y siguió bajando hasta encontrase con los pantalones marrones y un poco desgastados del hombre por el cual se le notaban una piernas bien formadas, inspeccionando bien su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que en su brazo izquierdo tenía algunas cicatrices que por lógica tuvieron que haber sido hechas por algún animal salvaje... O monstruo...

 

Frente a él, estaba lo que muchos dirían un hombre completamente bien dotado y perfecto.

 

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves,  _Antoshka_? – dijo el hombre con diversión.

 

Tony sacudió la cabeza volviendo a caer en cuenta de los asuntos de la noche y la situación en la que se encontraba.

 

¿Acaso este hombre era...?

 

– ¿Eres el hombre lobo? – pregunto al final sin resistirse.

 

– Pues, obviamente,  _lyubov'_  – dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba al lado de Tony, aquella sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios – Aunque prefiero que me llames James...

 

– ¿Cómo es que...? – Empezó Tony pero se detuvo – ¿Sabes qué? No importa... ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

 

– Lo siguiente es simple... – dijo James mientras sostenía un extraño vial con un aún más extraño liquido azul brillante – Tendrás que beber esta, digamos "poción"

 

Tony miro el vial con desconfianza.

 

– ¿Qué me hará?

 

– Te ayudara en tu transición, para hacerla más fácil.

 

– ¡No me convertiré en hombre lobo!

 

James rio por ese comentario.

 

– No te convertiré en hombre lobo, cariño – dijo mirándole comprensivo – Solo te ayudara un poco.

 

– ¿Ayudarme en qué? – pregunto el castaño con desconfianza cruzándose de brazos.

 

– En un término mejor, ayudara a solidificar nuestro vinculo y tu posición en mi manada, como te dije antes, serás mi compañero, mi omega – explico James como quien habla del clima – Esto simplemente cambiara un poco tu cuerpo para asegurar algunas cosas.

 

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

 

– Haces muchas preguntas, Antoshka – reprocho James pero sin embargo contesto – Se asegurara de que tu trasero siempre este húmedo cuando lo necesite, que siempre estés listo para mi polla y nudo además de asegurar descendencia en las temporadas de apareamiento.

 

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito Tony alejándose de James quien se había acercado más a él mientras explicaba - ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso?

 

James le miro con cara de póker y arqueo una ceja para luego hablar.

 

– Te dije que no tenías opción en este asunto, y me diste tu consentimiento hace rato, así que no sé de qué te quejas.

 

– ¿De qué me quejo? ¡¿De qué me quejo?! ¡De que vas a hacer que mi cuerpo cambie a cosas que realmente nunca pensé y son completamente loca!

 

Tony siguió despotricando sobre aquel vial y lo que haría en él y todo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba y James rodo los ojos exasperado y simplemente quito el tapón de aquel vial y en un movimiento rápido lo metió en la boca de un golpe haciendo que el líquido quedara dentro en la boca de Tony, luego cubrió la boca del castaño y tapo su nariz asegurándose que este lo tragara.

 

Tony trago aquel líquido extraño y viscoso por obligación, tenía un sabor dulce y raro, y simplemente tocio cuando James le libero de su agarre.

 

– Estas... – dijo mientras tocia – completamente loco...

 

– Lo sé, por ti mayormente – dijo James sonriendo.

 

Tony dejo de toser luego de unos momentos empezando a sentir su cuerpo extraño, de repente estaba empezando a tener mucho calor.

 

– Ya creo que aquella poción debería empezar a hacer efecto en ti – comento James a la ligera – ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez en la frontera del bosque me sentí tan completo, era como si la luz hubiera llegado a mi mundo completamente oscuro, y en cierto término lo era, estaba tan perdido, hasta que te encontré a ti.... Eras tan hermoso y tierno cuando eras un niño, tan perfecto, y al pasar de los años solo te pusiste mejor, tuve que contenerme todo el tiempo y cada año en esta fecha para no ir por ti y hacerte mío de una vez... – dijo mientras veía como el castaño tembló ligeramente, señal de que el vial que le dio estaba funcionando.

 

James se acercó a Tony por detrás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y recargando su pequeño cuerpo en su pecho, enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño y siguió hablando.

 

– Pero no podía hacerlo antes ¿Verdad? Eras aún muy joven en aquel entonces, así que tuve que esperar, esperar por ti mi amor... fue difícil, pero al verte esta noche cruzar la barrera por tu cuenta y venir a mí... Supe que no podía esperar más, viniste directamente a mi cariño ¿No lo ves? Estabas destinado a mí... Y ahora te adorare, te amare y te querré... Te daré todo lo que pidas...

 

Tony gimió débilmente, aquello que le habían dado estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo.

 

James sonrió.

 

– No puedo esperar a la temporada de apareamiento, como te verías.... Redondo y lleno de mis cachorros, serás la cosa más hermosa del mundo  _Antoshka_... Y nuestros bebés serán algo precioso, ¿Tendrán el color de tus ojos? Espero que alguno sí.... El brillo en tus ojos es tan hermoso, al igual que tu sonrisa... Eres tan perfecto,  _lyubov'_  y nunca fuiste apreciado antes como debías... pero eso cambiara ahora, te apreciare como debes ser apreciado, tratarte como debes ser tratado, como la cosa más perfecta del mundo, porque eso eres para mí... – dijo para luego depositar un suave beso en el cuello del castaño quien tembló en anticipación – ¿Cómo te siente,  _lyubov'_?

 

– Extraño – contesto Tony sinceramente, su mente estaba confusa, no sabía exactamente como había terminado ahí ni que había ocurrido antes, pero aquellas palabras que había dicho... ¿James?, le hacían sentir tan bien, le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer, además su cuerpo se sentía extraño, sobretodo su trasero.

 

– Esta bien, es una reacción normal, probablemente sientas calor – dijo James.

 

– Mucho – murmuro Tony – Caliente...

 

– Eso es perfecto amor, significa que está funcionando como debe – comento James con una sonrisa.

 

– James... – gimió Tony, la temperatura en su cuerpo estaba ascendiendo – Yo... Yo... Necesito...

 

– Shh  _lyubov'_  – arrullo James besando su mejilla – Se lo que necesitas y te lo daré, de eso no hay duda...

 

Enseguida James manobrero el cuerpo de Tony logrando que este se sentara en sus piernas viéndose frente a frente, James pudo notar los ojos entrecerrados del castaño, como aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba se veían ligeramente húmedos por la ola de lujuria que sentía, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta, sus labios tan hermosos y besables, llamándolo como una tentación.

 

James no resistió a sus impulsos y beso aquellos labios ferozmente, su beso fue correspondido casi con el mismo entusiasmo por el castaño en su regazo.

 

Se besaron con pasión durante unos minutos, el mayor mordió levemente el labio del otro para que este abriera la boca y así pudiera meter su lengua, fue una pequeña lucha que obviamente gano James quien lidero aquel brutal beso hasta que el aire empezó a hacer falta y James se separó viendo su obra, ahora los labios de Tony se veían rojos cual cereza debido a aquel beso lleno de lujuria, James se relamió los labios inconscientemente y empezó a quitarle la molesta ropa a su castaño.

 

James no se preocupó mucho por esta, así que solo la arranco primero la camisa del cuerpo de Tony ganándose una mueca del dueño de estas.

 

– Las necesitaría luego – comento Tony entre su bruma de lujuria.

 

– No ahora, te conseguiré nuevas luego – dijo James para luego empezar a atacar el cuello del castaño llenándolo de besos y mordidas.

 

Tony no podía resistir gemir ante el trato erótico que le estaba dando el hombre lobo, era simplemente sensual, sus besos, su toque... Sintió como las grandes y fuertes manos de James recorrían su cuerpo con parsimonia, queriendo conocerlo todo, explorarlo todo sin dejar una sola parte sin tocar.

 

Sintió como de repente empezaba a ponerse húmedo, no solo su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba despierto y en busca de atención, pero sentía una humedad extraña en su trasero, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

 

– James... – gimió Tony cuando sintió como el otro mordisqueaba su cuello, una parte muy sensible de él, los besos de James empezaron a bajar hasta concentrarse en el pecho del castaño.

 

James beso aquellas redondas protuberancias rosadas dándoles especial atención, empezó con la izquierda, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola levemente hasta dejarlo completamente duro y luego prestar atención a la otra, los hermosos sonidos que hacia su  _Antoshka_  solo le alentaban a continuar con sus caricias.

 

Sus manos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del castaño, tocando cada pedazo de piel disponible hasta llegar a los pantalones de este lo cuales sin ninguna advertencia rompió también.

 

Esta vez Tony no se quejó de la brusquedad de James al romperle la ropa, simplemente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y aquellos pensamientos que inundaron su mente sin ningún permiso.

 

_"Tan fuerte..."_

 

Tan solo ese pequeño pensamiento desencadeno una serie de sensaciones instintivas en su cuerpo,  _necesidad_...

 

Las manos de James siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo de Tony mientras que su boca aun prestaba atención a los pezones del castaño, James poso sus manos en el firme y redondo trasero de Tony masajeándolo y ganando más de aquellos deliciosos gemidos que hacia su  _Antoshka._

 

De repente, los dedos de James empezaron a vagar por su hendidura dirigiéndose directamente a su agujero el cual ya se encontraba húmeda.

 

–  _Antoshka_... Ya estás tan húmedo... ¿Tanto me deseas? No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti y hacerte mío completamente, mi luna, tan perfecto, tan hermoso – susurro James mientras besaba el odio de su amor para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Tony se estremeciera de placer – ¿Lo quieres no es así? Mi pene clavado profundamente en ti... Mi nudo atándote y llenándote de mi esencia... ¿Lo quieres ¿Cierto  _lyubov'_?

 

– Lo quiero – susurro Tony perdido en las sensaciones que le hacían sentir, su cuerpo deseándolo más y más, solo quería que aquel hombre le poseyera.

 

– Y lo tendrás – promedio mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con la entrada de Tony para luego introducirse en él para empezar a prepararlo, James lo movió en diferentes direcciones buscando un punto y cuando lo encontró sonrió satisfecho.

 

Tony echo su cabeza para atrás con un grito ahogado, nuevas sensaciones lo abrumaban, el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión del momento, era demasiadas cosas que sentía por primera vez.

 

A ese dedo le siguió otro y después otro, tres dedos clavados en el interior y dando constantemente a aquel punto que volvía loco a Tony.

 

– James, por favor... Por favor... – decía Tony entre gemidos.

 

– ¿Por favor qué? Sí no lo dices apropiadamente no poder saber...

 

– Estoy listo... Solo por favor... – dijo Tony respirando aceleradamente y con los ojos entrecerrados – Te quiero en mí ¡Por favor!

 

– Ya que lo pides tan bien.... – dijo James con una sonrisa para luego sacar sus dedos del interior de Tony, bajo sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su miembro erecto con gotas de líquido pre seminal en la punta.

 

Tony vio el miembro de James y se mordió el labio, era grande, mucho más que él y por alguna razón eso no le hizo sentir mal, pero aún estaba una duda en su mente ¿En serio cabera?

 

James maniobro a Tony para que su agujero quedara justamente encima de su pene y miro a Tony con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

– Tu mismo harás el trabajo, si tanto lo deseas ve por el y móntame, úsame para complacerte  _Antoshka_...

 

Tony se sonrojo más ante sus palabras, eso le haría ver como una puta ¿No? Solo queriendo complacerse de el, pero ¿Eso que importaba ahora? James era su compañero y esto solo reafirmaría su vínculo y él lo quería tan mal...

 

Lentamente empezó a sentarse sobre el miembro de James, gimiendo mientras aquel enorme miembro se abría paso en su interior, era tan grande, pero se sentía tan bien...

 

– Tan apretado... – gruño James de placer mientras Tony aun intentaba tenerlo todo dentro.

 

Cuando Tony logro sentarse completamente en James espero unos segundos a que sus entrañas se acostumbraran al tamaño del pene en su interior y luego poco a poco empezó a moverse, empezando un sube y baja montando a James.

 

James por su parte solo observaba el rostro de su Antoshka, todas las muecas de placer que hacia mientras lo montaba, tan perdido en su placer, tan perfecto, los sonidos que hacia eran gloriosos, su cuello estaba expuesto, pues Tony tenía su cabeza echada hacia tras mientras gemía de placer, James no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo y empezó a mordisquear dejando más marcas en aquella cremosa piel.

 

– Precioso... Montándome como la perra que eres, pero te gusta ¿No es así? Lo ansiabas tanto... – susurro James entre el cuello del castaño ganando gemidos por respuesta – Pero eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto, solo quiero llenarte de amor y nada más, darte todo de mi... Eres tan apretado y perfecto, tanto tiempo esperando por este momento... Eres todo mío... Dime que eres mío, dime a quien perteneces.

 

– A ti... – susurro Tony entre jadeos sin parar sus movimientos, complaciéndose a sí mismo tal cual había dicho su compañero – Solo a ti... Soy tuyo alfa...

 

James gruñó en aprobación.

 

– Sí que lo eres... Solo mío para amar, solo mío para besar, tú me perteneces en cuerpo, mente y alma.... – susurro James abrazando posesivamente a Tony moviendo sus propias caderas para penetrar con más fuerza al castaño.

 

Tony grito en placer sintiendo como el miembro de James golpeaba su punto dulce, sus brazos enrollados alrededor del cuello de James, sus uñas arañando su espalda, el placer le invadía completamente.

 

– Se siente tan bien.... Tan bien alfa... Y-yo...

 

– Tranquilo  _lyubov'_  – susurro James – Dime... ¿Quieres mi nudo? ¿Estás listo para estar atado a mí?

 

Tony no encontraba su voz en ese momento así que asintió frenéticamente.

 

– Entonces lo tendras – dijo James y con un rugido sus movimientos empezaron a volverse frenéticos dentro de Tony sus embestidas siendo más brutales, la base de su nudo empezando a hincharse.

 

– James... James... – gemía Tony sin parar, sentía que estaba punto de venirse y sin siquiera tocarse a sí mismo, eso era una hazaña que solo su compañero podría lograr – No te detengas, James~

 

–  _Antoshka... Lyubov'..._  – gimió James mientras su nudo se hinchaba más y más – Escúchate gritar, grita para mí, muéstrale al mundo el placer que estas sintiendo solo con mi pene profundamente en ti.

 

– James... James... Ahh... ¡James! – grito Tony su placer viniéndose entre ellos manchando su abdomen y el de James con su esencias.

 

– Antoshka... ¡Mi luna! – gruño James mordiendo fuertemente el cuello del castaño hasta sacarle sangre, marcandolo, sintiendo como las paredes de este le apretaban de manera deliciosa provocando instantáneamente que se viniera dentro de él, chorros y chorros de su semen llenaron las entrañas de Tony y el nudo de James lo contenía en su lugar.

 

Ya era un hecho, estaban atados, Tony le pertenecía a James sin lugar a dudas.

 

Tony cayó casado sobre el hombro de James, su respiración aun acelerada, pero se sentía completamente saciado y satisfecho.

 

James empezó a acariciar el cabello de Tony susurrándole hermosas palabras de amor.

 

– Descansa amor, hoy has sido tan perfecto, mereces un poco de descanso, no te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo te pase, siempre te protegeré – susurro James mientras seguía acariciando en cabello de Tony – Te amo, no sabes cuánto...

 

Tony cerró sus ojos después de aquella confesión, el sueño y el cansancio apoderándose de él, sus pensamientos eran extraño siempre diciendo lo mismo.

 

"Tal vez esto no fue tan malo después de todo..."

 

Pero aun, una muy pequeña parte de su racionalidad susurro levemente.

 

"Tal vez nunca debimos habernos metido al bosque..."

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les parecio?
> 
> Honestamente me dio mucha pena escribir esto, por el lemon sobretodo y la situación, pero mi mente solo repetia que debía escribir algo oscuro y el lemon surgió de repente...
> 
> Leer lemon para mi es tan


End file.
